


【德哈】随心所欲

by TesserLee



Series: 黑帮狂花 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: O spirit of love, how quick and fresh art thou,That, notwithstanding thy capacityReceiveth as the sea, nought enters there,Of what validity and pitch soe'er,But falls into abatement and low priceEven in a minute.—— William Shakespeare, 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭爱情的精灵呀！你是多么敏感而活泼；虽然你有海—样的容量，可是无论怎样高贵超越的事物，一进了你的范围，便会在顷刻间失去了它的价值。—— 威廉·莎士比亚《随心所欲》
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 黑帮狂花 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【德哈】随心所欲

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17 黑帮au
> 
> 27岁的被轻易套路的纯情职业杀手德拉科 ✖️ 20岁的黑白通吃的疯批美人小少爷哈利
> 
> ⚠️黑社会/年龄操作/未成年sex

1  
作为一个混黑社会的职业杀手，德拉科今天也是有任务的一天。  
“波特家的少爷…”德拉科一身酒会装扮，他叹了口气，整理了一下表情，带上了一个微笑。  
拿钱办事，他的任务是在今天的酒会上想点办法做掉那个小少爷。

黑发，绿瞳，鼻梁上架着一副金丝圆框眼镜，举止优雅，装扮贵气大方，今天酒会被注目的焦点——波特家的小少爷哈利。因为在今晚这个酒会晚宴上，他将宣布正式接任成为波特家家主。  
围绕在他身边的男男女女争先恐后地献着殷勤，一个个目的性明显又带着谄媚的神情惹得哈利有些不悦，接受了良好教育的他保持着社交礼仪微笑应付着场面话，摇晃着手中做做样子而已的红酒杯，从杯壁上看到了敏锐地察觉到了一抹金色——不得不说，作为一个杀手，德拉科的一头淡色金发实在是惹眼，以至于哈利只是装作不经意的回头一瞬，就在背后的人群中找到了那个一身黑色西装的金发男人。  
“不好意思，各位。”他优雅地开口，“先失陪一下。”随即补上了一个表示抱歉的微笑。接着转身大步流星朝德拉科的方向走去，经过德拉科身边时脚步没停，只是云淡风轻地说了一句：“出来。”

德拉科跟着出了大厅门后丢失了目标，他左手若无其事地插在口袋，右手则摸在西装扣子上时刻准备从腋下枪套里掏出枪支。他谨慎地四下察看，突然柱子后面伸出了一只手将他拽到了角落的阴影处，紧接着一双手搂上了德拉科的脖子，抚摸着他后颈的皮肤。  
“好久不见。”哈利语带笑意，他抬起眼看着德拉科，手指插进金色的发丝间，“我这时候是不是不念出你的名字比较好？杀手先生？”德拉科看着那双镜片后面即使是在暗处也依旧清澈明亮的绿眼睛，读不出他此刻的想法。  
身份容貌目的都暴露给了暗杀目标——事实上他并不是第一次接受暗杀哈利的任务了，古老家族的唯一继承人总在被虎视眈眈，况且这样一个历史悠长的家族又怎会没有几个仇家？德拉科已经不在意是谁想杀他了，他只知道自己遇上哈利就准完不成任务，而他的雇主又总会在第二天被发现意外身亡，虽然这样一来倒是免去了自己在杀手界口碑变差的情况发生…  
“又来杀我了吗？”哈利双手顺着德拉科的西装领子滑下，右手摸到枪套的位置用手指划着圈，左手拽住了面前杀手的领带把他拉向自己，“这次的出价是多少？你钱不够花吗？”哈利轻笑着凑到杀手的耳边，“德·拉·科。”声音轻得仿佛是在温柔吐息。

“……我知道我任务会失败，我的小少爷。”德拉科叹了一口气，低头埋进了哈利的肩窝，双手抚过哈利的腰线，又绕到哈利的后腰，手掌用力把哈利推向了自己的怀抱，“你刚让我想起我第一次见你的时候了。”  
“嗯～知道就好。”哈利双手绕到杀手的背后，像是给猫咪顺毛一样轻轻地上下抚摸，语气带笑，“你该开始习惯改口叫我老爷了。”  
“啧…明明是个小屁孩。”德拉科手加重了些力气，拥抱变得更紧密，“这次真是好久没见了，我好想你，哈利。”  
“真不像你会说的话，我在忙继任的事情呀…”哈利笑着轻轻拍了一下德拉科的后背，然后拽着他的金发拉开距离。  
“你暗杀我可能是没戏了，但你可以从我这里偷点亲吻之类的。”他又轻柔地抚顺他的头发，“当做补偿？”  
“我的荣幸。”德拉科偏头俯身落下一吻。  
……

是的，没错，这个杀手和他的暗杀对象其实是一对恋人。

2  
话就从德拉科两年前第一次接到暗杀哈利的任务说起吧。  
哈利那会儿还是个18岁的少年——但他一点都不普通，他是一个庞大家族的唯一继承人，父母早亡，虽然有亲信帮忙料理着家业，但他始终是一个人坚持活了这么多年。  
而德拉科是个在暗杀世界摸爬滚打了六七年精通各种枪械冷兵器的职业杀手，从未失手过，不贪恋女色，仿佛没有感情——也就没有软肋。

当德拉科接到任务让他去杀一个18岁的小少爷的时候，说实话德拉科觉得自己被屈才了，他不知道为什么杀个这种小屁孩就能拿好几千万，但有钱拿就没有不赚的道理，况且任务简单点对自己又没什么坏处，不过是在自己完美的暗杀履历上再添一笔。  
但严谨的他还是认真详细尽心尽力地备好了暗杀方案。  
那是六月的一个晚上，同样是一个晚宴场合，德拉科伏击在宴会场地隔壁的大楼楼顶架好了狙击枪，也许是他觉得近距离干掉一个万众瞩目的少爷有被看到脸，日后家族寻仇的可能，于是选择了身处远处等候时机完成任务。  
就像是要配合他的行动一般，哈利一手揣在裤兜里一手端着一杯饮料独自走到了阳台，德拉科通过瞄准镜看着哈利，在眼睛适应距离对焦上哈利的脸时，即使是距离模糊了的脸，他的面容也让德拉科难以察觉地漏跳了一拍心跳，那是一张长相十分清澈的脸。德拉科咽了一下口水，等到哈利站定后，他调整了一下射击姿势，准备扣下扳机的那一瞬，他看到哈利转过了头，视线直直地盯向了德拉科，和他在瞄准镜里对视了。  
“该死…暴露了吗？”德拉科像是被准镜烫到了一般迅速别过头，再看向准镜的时候阳台上已经空无一人了，“…撤。”他选择更换计划。  
他把枪装进伪装用的包里，跑去地下车库扔进后备箱，又换上了手枪和匕首，脱下外套，换上车里的西装系上领带，整理好仪容后人模人样地混进了宴会，有他天生优质的容貌做掩，混进贵族的聚会并不算太难的事。  
端上一杯香槟，他开始在人群中找寻目标。在德拉科不得已应付着前来搭讪的女人时，突然听到身后传来一句轻笑，紧接着有些青涩的声音从他背后传来，“不错，没人看出来你是混进来的了。”  
德拉科循声立刻回头看了一眼，背后已经没有什么人在了。“不好意思，失陪。”他对眼前的女人们说，随后转身准备暂且离开再另做打算。  
走出礼堂关上门，德拉科突然被一只手猛地往旁边拉让他背抵在了墙上，然后一只脚用力蹬在了他大腿旁边的墙面限制了他，面前比他略矮一些的少年抱着臂抬着下巴歪头看他，而德拉科终于直接用眼睛看清楚了他的长相，这个少年正是他的暗杀目标，哈利·波特——他美丽得惊心动魄，还有些稚气未脱的脸——他看起来像一朵花开在即的花蕾。  
“该死，这也太漂亮了…”他险些看出了神。凭着姣好的长相，德拉科身边向来不缺漂亮女人流连，但他也不是个滥交的人，洁身自好也是他做杀手的准则之一——对暗杀目标心动甚至一见钟情这一点可没包括在他的方案内。  
“有什么事吗？先生？”德拉科定了定神，他的自持力应该向来是不错的，他保持着伪装开口，跟自己的暗杀目标在还没到涉及生死的地步时正常对话，这大概还是第一次。  
“别装了。”哈利语气里一点温度也没有，“今天到场的每个人的脸和名字都在我的名单上，而你是没被邀请的人。”他伸手拉着德拉科的领带往下拽，德拉科被迫弯下腰，哈利的呼吸近在咫尺地打在他的脸上，“你是谁？”  
德拉科觉得自己轻视了这次任务的难度。  
“嘿，嘿，放轻松…”德拉科佯装举起双手，作出投降的样子，“我只是混进来想喝杯酒——你知道的，不是谁都有机会被邀请来这种高级场合。”  
“你也知道自己不够格？”哈利语带嘲讽，松开了拽着领带手，腿也踩回了地面，眼神似乎是不经意地往下瞟了一眼，随即立刻抬起头看着德拉科，“还是说只是你为了保命才说的？”然后他往前迈了一步，膝盖插进德拉科两腿之间抵在墙上，左手直接摸上了他的腰按住他别在后腰侧的枪，“告诉我，谁指使你的？”哈利的语气中有了与年龄不符的凛冽。  
“…”德拉科觉得自己从18岁就开始的暗杀生涯里从没有过被逼到如此窘迫的境地过，他一脸无所谓地放下了举起的手，耸了耸肩，不着痕迹地准备滑出藏在袖子里的匕首。  
“我劝你别再有多余的小动作了，先生。”少年右手一拳砸在杀手头侧的墙上，然后又挑逗意味地往上提了提膝盖，抬起头时已经换成了人畜无害的表情，他说：“恕我直言，你还不够格拿走我的生命。”  
德拉科做了一次深呼吸，再装下去确实也没必要了，于是他右手拉过自己腰上那只手，左手推墙，一把把哈利反压在了墙上——现在他们的姿势可以说是暧昧了，德拉科把哈利的手腕按在了他头顶的墙上，另一手撑着哈利腰侧，膝盖顶在哈利腿间，而哈利原本敲在墙上的手顺势挂在了他的脖子上。  
德拉科觉得自己快要被绿色的眼睛吸进去了，他还闻到了少年身上稚气未脱但有些诱人的香味。  
哈利眯了眯眼睛，没有错过德拉科眼里那些些微的闪烁，他右手扣住德拉科的后脑勺，让他跟自己额头贴额头，又顺着摸上德拉科的脸颊，下滑过德拉科的嘴唇时食指稍稍用力，打开了一点他的唇缝，继续向下划过喉咙，哈利感觉他喉结上下动了一下，摸着德拉科的心脏的位置哈利停下了手，感受着德拉科心脏为自己的挑逗而热烈起来的鼓动，“这才像初次见面的样子嘛，杀手先生。”他拉过身侧德拉科的手放在自己腰上，“你怎么做得到拒绝我呢？”然后稍微别过头在杀手的耳边用气音叫出了杀手的名字，“德·拉·科。”  
德拉科一惊，“你怎么…？”  
“我可不止知道你的名字。宴会要结束了，我们换个地方吧。”哈利一改之前难以接近的神情，温温柔柔地对德拉科笑着，“比如楼上的，我的房间。”

3  
其实德拉科觉得自己不该来的，毕竟对方还是自己的暗杀对象，自己这是在想什么就跟着他来他的房间了…  
德拉科还在犹犹豫豫想转身走掉，想着怎么跟雇主交差，抬头却看到哈利已经脱下了外套解掉了领结，现在正在解第二颗衬衣扣子，“…等等等等你等一下…！”德拉科冲上去按住了哈利解扣子的手，哈利抬头看向他，他又慌忙抽开手，无处安放的手挠乱了脑后的金发，“这是什么发展走向…我不仅暗杀失败还和要暗杀的小孩搞…搞一夜情？”  
“我成年了。”哈利没有继续往下解前襟的扣子，转而开始解袖扣。  
“我知道！”德拉科秒答，“不是，我不是说年龄的问题…”他皱了皱眉，又摸了摸鼻子，“你对每个暗杀你的人都这样…呃…我是说，都带回…自己的房间吗？”  
“他们都已经不在这个世界上了，德拉科，别吃醋。”哈利语气平静，而德拉科这会儿居然是想着那等会儿办完那事了自己也要奔赴死亡了，死在美人手上也确实可以接受…可是想到哈利居然和每个来暗杀自己的人……那到底有多少啊？！他们？！  
哈利已经挽起了袖子，他伸手去拉德拉科的手，德拉科这才看到了他手臂上缠绕着的蛇纹身，震惊地抬头看着哈利，而哈利正低着头捏着德拉科的掌心，“看你的样子是误会我的意思了？我是说，只有你有这个待遇。You are my first darling！”语气里有些兴奋。  
“不过我今天也没打算和你做…你脑子里想着的事。”哈利抬头对上德拉科的视线，语言轻佻地调戏着德拉科，“不过迟早会的，我想。”然后他在沙发上坐了下来，示意让德拉科坐到自己身边，“我总得要初体验的吧～？”  
“……”德拉科确实被这个小妖精撩拨的有点受不住，他红得透彻的耳根已经暴露了他。  
“你不说话？那我继续说…”  
“纹身…你才18岁吧…？你怎么会和那些人扯上关系…？”德拉科再熟悉不过，那是他们那个世界里势力最大的组织的标志。  
“一个家族的继承人可没那么好当。”哈利语气很轻松，“管理黑帮组织…确实棘手。”然后语出惊人。  
“……？你说管理什么？”  
“那是我们家的一部分。杀手先生，你以为你是怎么把自己送到我面前来的？你真觉得想杀我的人能近得了我的身吗？”哈利不知道从哪里摸出来了一把装了消音器的手枪，抵在了德拉科的下巴，“都是我设计的，宝贝。我想要你，所以你来了。”  
“你从哪知道我…”德拉科下意识去摸自己腰间的枪，这才发现它不见了踪迹。  
“你是在找这个吗？”哈利另一只手上拿着的正是原本在德拉科腰间的枪，“谁能不知道你？你有干掉我好几个干部哦～我就花时间去查了下这个…你！结果发现你从外形到爱好都完全击中我的喜好，我好喜欢你哦！”哈利头靠上德拉科肩头用枪口戳着德拉科的胸口说着他的直球告白，“喜欢你好久了…”他小声嘀咕了一句。  
见德拉科没有回音，他抬起头露出了一丝娇羞的神色，“德拉科～我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“…好。”  
“你有恋人吗？嗯…最好是没有，不然可能她或者他要没命……”哈利手上拿着枪，于是用对枪口代替了对手指的可爱行为，然后又把头凑到德拉科那边，“那样的话你会伤心吗？你会吗？”  
“我没有恋人。”德拉科用了不会引发一丁点歧义的句子陈述了事实，他心跳在持续加速，有一点期待接下来的展开。  
“很好。”哈利笑了起来，他向后甩手丢掉了手上的枪，然后跨坐到了德拉科身上揽着他的脖子，额头亲昵地贴上他的额头，德拉科又闻到了那股香甜的味道，“你现在有了，德拉科。别说你不喜欢我，我不允许。”哈利摆出了一副委屈的表情。  
“我没说过我不喜欢你，小少爷。”德拉科双臂环上了哈利的腰，又收紧了手臂，他的胸膛贴上了哈利的身体。  
“……我后悔了。”哈利推着德拉科的肩膀拉开了距离。  
“？！…后悔什么？”德拉科觉得自己可能还是难逃一死，但职业素养还是让他表现出了十足的镇定。  
“我…后悔……我觉得我想跟你做爱…我想要你现在就操我，德拉科，你觉得……唔嗯…”  
话没说完，德拉科已经亲上去了，他早就想亲上去了，堵住这张说了一晚上疯狂话语的嘴，品尝他含苞待放的甜美。  
然后他用极致的温柔给了哈利完美的初体验。

4  
“恶魔，你说我要怎么交雇主的差？跟他说我把他要杀的人给睡了？”德拉科一边吻着怀里的人，一边含糊不清地问。  
“人家是天使好吗？天使！别人都说我是天使的，你怎么能说我是恶魔啊？”哈利看起来生气了，但是很快他又咧嘴露出了甜甜的笑，“德拉科…第一次是跟你真好！跟喜欢的人做好舒服啊…而且你好大！我调查来的资料上没有写你那个的尺寸，问了老在你身边晃来晃去的女人们，她们也都说没人跟你上过床…我怀疑过你是不是不行！”  
“怪不得那些女人突然就人间蒸发了…你把她们都……？”德拉科感到细思恐极。  
“没有！”哈利着急了起来，“我只是警告了一下让她们离你远一点，她们是自己跑路的…我对女性很温柔的！”他搂紧了德拉科的脖子，脸埋在德拉科颈窝，“毕竟她们没有跟你上床，这让我心情很好，她们还值得被原谅。”  
德拉科听出来哈利话里的意思，他觉得该换个话题。  
“My angel，告诉我，我怎么交差？”他吻了吻藏在黑发下的耳朵，惹得哈利轻颤了一下。  
“你很在意吗？对于没有杀掉我这件事情。”哈利的话吐在德拉科的颈肩，“亲爱的，回答我？”  
“嗯…不是。”德拉科显然不是这个意思，但他觉得此时自己的话哈利不一定会全信，所以他直接选择了一些否认的语句。  
“你都说了两次了，肯定是在意了。你在意就告诉我在意就好了嘛！”哈利推开德拉科，德拉科有点慌，“你等我一下哦。”哈利还是笑盈盈的。  
他爬到出被窝又爬到床头拿起了电话，德拉科怕哈利吹空调着凉，拉着被子往一丝不挂的哈利身上披。哈利拨了一串数字，“Do it.”接通后对电话那头的简短话语果断而冰冷，跟刚刚缩在德拉科怀里温存撒娇的仿佛是两个人。

“好啦～”哈利挂了电话又扑进了德拉科的怀抱，亲着德拉科的胸膛，然后他往上钻，咬了一口德拉科的下巴，睁着祖母绿一般美丽而没有一点杂质的眼睛，用纯粹的眼神看着德拉科，“德拉科…再做一次好不好……毕竟你实在是…太棒了…”再说出无限诱惑和充满欲望的话语，“虽然你还是不够格拿走我的生命，但是我允许你拿走整个我…！我可以是你的。”哈利眼神里带上了一些试探的神情，像是在确认德拉科的心意。  
“真是…”德拉科是真的害羞了，为什么，为什么一个如此矛盾而疯狂的存在却深深地吸引着自己，“你到底哪里学的这一套…引诱人的方法？小恶魔…”他掐住哈利的腰，翻了个身把他压在了身下，手从腰侧划到肚脐，顺着腹肌间的凹槽探向哈利两腿之间，“你怎么练得这么结实…看穿西装的你我还觉得你很纤细……”  
“我只是说了实话而已……呀！”哈利挺着腰，让自己的那根在德拉科手心里蹭着，“你不喜欢…吗？…你喜欢…纤细一点的吗…？”  
“…我没这么说。”德拉科又把手指送进了后穴让他适应，虽然刚做过，但他不想让哈利受伤——不想让暗杀对象受伤，这听起来怎么有些奇怪呢？不过管他的。  
“那你喜欢什么？你告诉我好不好？呜…”哈利真的流泪了，“如果你不喜欢我…就告诉我……”  
“我不是说了我没有不喜欢你吗？小少爷。”德拉科拔出手指，换上了自己的东西抵上了微微张开着的穴口。  
“但你…但你也没有说……你喜…嗯啊！”德拉科挺身，整根没入，“进来了…呜…！”  
“我喜欢你…。”德拉科红着脸俯身吻上了哈利的颈侧轻吮，留下了一个淡淡的红痕，告白的话他真的不太擅长说出口，本来就没说过几次，“是一见钟情。”  
“……呜嗯…隔着…瞄准镜？”哈利把德拉科的头按到自己胸前，“德拉科……我…我想要你…舔舔…”他挺着胸把胸前肉粒送到德拉科唇边，德拉科伸出舌头绕着乳晕轻轻打转，然后又用力吮了上去，“…呜…啊……舒服…”  
“你怎么知道我在那里的？”德拉科咬着乳尖说着，他还在等哈利后面变得适应一点，“你往我那个方向看了一眼吧？”  
“我…不是在看那个方向……”哈利显然很满意德拉科对他乳头的照顾，他捧着德拉科的脸，用嘴唇找着德拉科嘴唇的位置，“我就是……在看你，…我就是…就是知道你在那里……”  
“我要是…那时候扣下了扳机怎么办？”德拉科回忆起来竟觉得有些后怕，他差一点就因为自己失去了哈利。  
“那…你会死的…如果你真的要杀了我的话……”哈利用大腿内侧蹭着德拉科的腰，“呜…比起这个…德…拉科动一动…呜嗯…哈啊……！”  
在哈利要求德拉科有动作的话语说出口的瞬间，德拉科就抽插了起来。  
“别…嗯…别夹那么紧，哈利……”德拉科情动难耐，身下这个小妖精让他无法自抑地心动——连他的每一次呼吸都显得那么迷人。  
“啊…！你第一次…叫我的名字……呜呜…！”哈利眼角泛红，嘴角泛起了一个笑容，“嗯…好大…好舒服……哈啊…喜欢…”哈利毫不掩饰地吐露着心声。  
“……别再煽动我了，我会忍不住…粗暴…”他觉得自己的理性在慢慢消失，腰上的动作又加大了一点。  
“…呜！…又变大了……都可以…德拉科！都可以……你想…怎么样…对我都可以…啊…”哈利小腿缠上德拉科的腰，拉近两人的距离，手攀上德拉科的肩膀，在他背后留下了好几道抓痕，“只要…你…你只爱我…一个人…”  
“我是你的…我整个人都是你的了，哈利…”  
德拉科跟哈利交换了一个又一个绵长的吻，分开的时候拉出了一条银丝，哈利晕乎乎的，舌头都忘记缩回嘴巴里，唾液顺着嘴角流下，濡湿了脖颈，德拉科喉结动了动，俯下身轻咬他的锁骨，向上舔舐他的脖颈，亲吻他的下巴，又用自己的舌头送哈利的舌头回到口腔，在那里再次和那块软肉纠缠推搡，引得哈利呻吟不断，表情一片淫乱。  
哈利迷迷糊糊地伸手去摸两个人交合的地方，然后甜甜地笑了出来，“我会…会怀德拉科…的宝宝吗…？…哈啊…哈…德拉科…好努力嗯…奖励你…在里面……给我…全部…”又用双手捧住德拉科的脸，“看着我…看我被你…哈啊…做到…做到神魂颠倒的样子……我…要你像……我对你一样…为我着迷…”  
德拉科感觉脑子里有一根名为理性的弦彻底崩断了，在这个瞬间甚至萌生了自己要操死这个人的想法，“…太色情了……哈利…”他开始遵循本能，一下比一下进的深，仿佛要把哈利贯穿，一下比一下撞得重，像是要亲自撞碎这朵美丽到下一秒就会破碎的娇艳欲滴的狂乱的花。  
“…哈啊…再多…嗯……德拉…科…！”哈利贪心地吞噬着德拉科。  
“哈利……你是我的…！”德拉科按照本心宣告了他对哈利该死的占有欲。  
“我是…！我是！……啊！喜欢你…呜呜……射给我…”  
“…我也喜欢你…！哈利…！”  
“德…拉科…！唔啊……！”  
德拉科加快抽插了几次后射在了哈利里面，他正准备退出去，哈利用腿箍住他的后腰，“先别…不要出去…再这样一会儿……好吗？”哈利面色潮红，盈着眼泪的眼眶也微微红着，衬得绿色的湿润眼眸更加纯粹，青涩和情色相得益彰。  
“你简直是一件艺术品…”德拉科指尖从哈利的嘴唇划过脖颈再划过胸口，欣赏着身下人旖旎的风光。哈利的手摸上德拉科的小臂，蜿蜒在手臂上的蛇形纹身仿佛被赋予了生命，化作一条毒蛇，给德拉科注入了名为哈利的毒。  
“我想要的东西…一定会拿到手，不择手段…”哈利紧紧地抓住德拉科的手臂，“但是…在把你找来我面前之前…我真的很怕你不喜欢我…我能做到强硬地把你留在我身边，但我不能强迫你的感情………”哈利眼里装不下更多的眼泪了，它们顺着脸颊轮廓落了下来，“我能抓住你吗…？”他另一只手摸上自己的小腹摩挲着，“…我其实想过…如果我能有你的孩子，也许可以……但是我不能…”此时的哈利看起来真的很脆弱，谁知道一个在18岁，甚至更小的时候就开始学着背负着家族使命的男孩经历了些什么呢？现在的他在德拉科眼里，仿佛一只小心翼翼露出肚皮的刺猬，渴望着一个温柔的怀抱。  
“德拉科…你说我…怀上了吗？”他又带上了像在掩饰什么的笑容，德拉科很是心疼。  
他拉开哈利的腿，从他身体里退出来，然后把人一把捞起来抱在怀里，“你不用怀，我已经在这里了，你抓住我了。从内到外，从身体到感情，你尽管拿。”  
“一个杀手的爱，我能相信吗？”哈利调笑说，“还是一见钟情？”  
“杀手对目标都很专一，爱情这方面，我认定你是我唯一的目标。”德拉科说得很认真。  
“你不喜欢我了的话，我就会杀了你。”哈利紧紧搂住了他的脖子，埋在他的颈窝，“……可能会舍不得。”德拉科感受到了颈侧有些温热和湿润。

第二天早上看到那张稚气未脱毫无防备的睡脸带着红晕出现在自己刚醒来的视野里时，德拉科突然感到一阵背德感——他昨天晚上一见钟情搞到手这样那样了一整晚的恋人才18岁……又不是未成年！有什么好心虚的！他看着怀里美人的脸，忍不住吻了吻了他的鼻尖。  
“偷偷摸摸。”哈利闭着眼嘟囔。  
“你什么时候醒的？”德拉科感觉自己做坏事被抓包了。  
“我会成为你的软肋吗，德拉科？”哈利睁开眼对上德拉科的蓝灰色眸子。  
“你是。”德拉科一秒都没有犹豫地回答，“已经是了，就在这里。”他拉起哈利的手放到自己心脏的位置。  
“我们不能频繁见面。你明白吗？”哈利咬着嘴唇说，“会有我的仇家害你。”  
“我以为是会有人利用你威胁我…”德拉科说完立刻反应过来——没人能近得了这朵黑帮狂花的身，“…我明白了。”  
“优秀的理解能力。”哈利低下头手指在德拉科胸口画圈圈，再抬头的时候又变成了人畜无害的笑脸，“我坦白一下，我骗了你一件事情。”  
“……你说。”德拉科搭在哈利腰上的手往自己的方向收拢了一下，他想他做好了心理准备。  
“我生日在七月底，我现在才17岁。”  
“………啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
尽管哈利一直说自己完全是自愿的并不介意，但德拉科还是觉得自己余生都要在自责中度过了。

德拉科离开酒店，接到了自己的雇主意外身亡了的消息，他才终于把床上软软糯糯的哈利和他黑帮头目的身份联系在了一起。而当他回到栖身地检查自己的枪械时，他才深刻明白了自己这个17岁男友的恐怖之处——枪管被动了手脚，如果昨晚他开枪了，死的会是自己，这才明白了自己问哈利如果开枪了怎么办时哈利给的回答的意思，一时之间他的自责症状也缓解了一点点，难以察觉的是他内心深处对哈利的爱又加深了一分——这该死的疯狂竟如此诱人。  
这之后他过了一段三天两头被委托去暗杀哈利的任务，后来他得知这些雇主都是波特家的仇家，或是多多少少得罪过波特家的人，他也就明白了幕后安排挑唆着这一切的是谁，也逐渐习惯了他们之间独特的联系方式。

“除害见男友两不误，岂不美哉？”哈利挂在德拉科身上说，“好想你哦…一天没见了！”  
“谁说的我们不能频繁见面来着…？”  
“……你不想见我。”哈利眼里已经有泪了。  
“我不是这个意思，哈利，真的。”  
在他们定情的那个晚上之后的一段时间，无论哈利怎么撩拨诱惑德拉科，他都没有和哈利做到最后一步——在七月的最后一天来临之前绝对不跟哈利做爱，这是他给自己制定的赎罪计划。但他终于还是惹怒了哈利，在七月倒数第二天的晚上，以哈利的一句“德拉科，你是不是不行”开头，德拉科的赎罪计划在最后的阶段宣告了失败。

5  
画面拉回到今天晚上，哈利和德拉科一吻结束，意犹未尽的两人喘着气，额头贴着额头，他们都需要彼此给一个更深的拥抱。  
“德拉科，再等我二十分钟，我得去做完今天晚上该做的事。”  
和德拉科在一起的这两年来，哈利已经沉稳和收敛了很多，逐渐有了家主的样子，多数时候只是会在自己的恋人面前暴露出自己有些疯狂的小性子了——不过他心狠手辣杀伐果断的那面却是一点点也没有变过，可能还更甚了。  
德拉科摸着哈利的脸颊，“你去吧，我在这里等你。”  
“不，我要你进来看着我。不然你以为我为什么要费心费力把你请来？”哈利推着德拉科的肩膀，“别错过我的人生高光时刻。”  
“…我以为你是又树敌了呢。”德拉科轻笑着整理哈利的领结，抚平前襟的缀着的丝绸和蕾丝，“家主大人？”  
“算了，我还是听不惯，你以后还是别这样叫我了。”哈利挑挑眉毛。  
“那怎么叫？”德拉科单手撑在墙上，把哈利又圈进了阴影中，“小恶魔？我的天使？宝贝？”  
“哈利·马尔福。”哈利抬起下巴，狡黠地笑着，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“…你是怎么知道我的姓氏的……？我从来…”  
“我不是早就说过了吗，我可不止知道你的名字。”哈利握住德拉科身侧的手，食指指尖在他掌心画着爱心，“但是这样的话波特家也要改名了，这可能不太行…德拉科！这名字你还是自己叫着玩吧。”  
德拉科垂下了撑着墙的手低着头，刘海遮住了眼睛看不清楚表情。  
“…你生气了吗，德拉科…？”他更用力地握住了德拉科的手，“那个…我…我不是……”哈利声音染上了哭腔。  
“你愿意嫁给我吗？哈利。”德拉科抬起头，无比认真地看着哈利的眼睛，声音有些嘶哑和颤抖，但语气是十二分的坚定和诚恳。  
“我…”哈利哭了出来，“你不该现在说的…我等下还要……fuck…”他拽着德拉科的手放到自己的心口，“我愿意…我愿意！德拉科…我……”话没说完，德拉科掐住哈利的脖子，用拇指和食指推起他的下巴，然后落下了一个吻，只是轻轻吮吸了哈利唇瓣的一个吻。  
“话…先留着。等我准备好戒指再告诉我，好吗？”德拉科额头靠上哈利的肩膀，双手圈在哈利后腰，“呼……太好了，我们结婚了的话，我是不是可以天天见到你了？不需要那些奇怪的…委托雇佣？”他抬头，吻掉哈利的眼泪。  
“是，我会一直…一直在你身边很近很近的地方。”哈利脸埋在德拉科颈窝，吸吸鼻子，小小声说：“我还怕你天天见到我，会厌烦我…”  
“你该相信你的未婚夫不是一个喜新厌旧的人。”德拉科摸摸可爱恋人的头。  
“未…！未婚……夫…”最后一个字声音小到几乎听不见，哈利无意间流露的青涩总是人德拉科欲罢不能，“但是…德拉科，我…我已经是旧了吗？”  
“你是我的从前现在和未来，是我穷尽一生唯一的挚爱。”灰蓝色眸子里温柔似水。

“还有一件事情我必须要跟你说…”哈利表情很严肃，在走进大厅前回过头对德拉科说。  
“你说，我听着呢。”德拉科点点头。  
“你耳朵凑过来一下。”哈利往德拉科的方向迈了一步，德拉科闻言把耳朵凑到了哈利的面前。  
哈利轻轻地笑着，温热的气息扑在德拉科的耳边——  
“有必要先告诉你，我今天穿的这件礼服，真的非常难脱。”

Fin.


End file.
